


i thought i loved you (but it was just the way you looked in the light)

by Katurmelon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, 2012!Phan, Bottom!Dan, Breakup, Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, back together, current!phan, possible smut(?), vday video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katurmelon/pseuds/Katurmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so tired of this, Phil!"<br/> "Well maybe we should just tell them–"<br/> "WELL MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST GIVE UP!"<br/> Phil's heart stopped, his breathing quickened.<br/> "You don't mean..." He asked, eyes starting to water.<br/> Dan was frustrated, eyes narrowed. "We're giving up. I'm done with this relationship."<br/>...</p><p>(2012?) After the v-day video is released by accident, and Dan tries to convince the fans that it was a prank, Dan and Phil seem to drift farther apart, and stop dating. <br/>(2015) Dan and Phil start getting warmed up again, and possibly try having another relationship. Will this one succssed, or will it come crashing down like it did after the V-day incident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hum Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the plot is after Phan breaks up, Phil falls for Dan again and they get all steamy and gay.  
> P.S this is currently a wip but some suggestions would be nice :^)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIPPITYWIPWIP

..........................


	2. Chapter 2

2012

WIP bc i have no idea how to start this (?)


End file.
